User talk:Z K
Not doing any requests as I am waiting on my Graphics Tablet. Kthnx. Italic text Hi, Z K! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:E-114/Oh noes.../Z K-20100207043931 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 09:44, February 7, 2010 Freedom I like you. Your big mouth. Your boldness. Your ambition. I have similar ambitions to you. But not the boldness or the big mouth. I'm just a ferat. You're a lion. You would stage a vandalism raid while I would just hide my views in the shadow. I was part of the "Wiki Revolution", led by Dancing Penguin. I want to create a democracy like you. If you want to talk to me contact me on UNCPW. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I never made a "Wiki Revolution"... --'DP' I like demrocycy,but id prefere a dicatorship over TS. Or anything where TS has the final say and everyone must obey him. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 21:01, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :lolwut --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : Bad idea. Though TS is awesome and all that, he can make bad decisions, and he has a habit of under- or over-estimating situations. He needs help from other admins. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 13:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you are all aware what a dictatorship is like. I know Hitler seems cool and all but say if this was a dictatorship and I was the main authoritah. I'd ban you all. Why? 'Cause I felt like it. No difference if TS was the main dictator as well, he could ban you for whatever he felt like and you can't say anything about it. ::That is what a dictatorship is. Z K 13:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Your Messages and Courage ZK: Thank you for standing up to me. Sometimes, I need a reality check, and you have given me one. I hope that I listen to that more. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE GAME. † 19:17, February 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article Well, we currently have a ban on human-esque character imports, so I'm afraid I can't write your article at this time. HOWEVER, I was secretly working on an image with TSP (my character) giving your character a medal of honor, which I planned on sharing without fanfare. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE GAME. † 02:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You just got the 12yz12ab award for no reason at all. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you make a new picture of 12yz12ab? Its easy. Just draw G. 12yz12ab looks kind of like G.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I want the picture in 3-d but i cant find any of that....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:07, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ... Just make it in any style then...google sketchup is not very good for making penguins....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:10, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. But it dosent REALLY look like 12yz12ab. Maybe i will use it for an upcoming article....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 16:37, February 16, 2010 (UTC) re:Whoa Well, it's no secret really, I just go to MS paint and start making curves, lines, and colors. Most of the pictures I uploaded here are photos from Club Penguin that I edited. Thx, it's nice to know that my work is liked. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think... That you should make an article called Zonekill. If you gave the characters Zone and Kill the power to combine together it could make up your username...also its for extra power for the two....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 03:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::*Why does that remind me of a TV show I watch. But I like that idea. --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 03:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::*Actuallies, I was planning to do that originally but I didn't know how it would feel towards the other users. I'm concentrating more on making Zone / Kill less Mary-Sue than their powers. I'm already planning to make King of Sorrow amazingly overpowered but I might get away with it since fanon wise, its a rarity Zone becomes King of Sorrow. Z K 04:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I Am Sorry I would like to say too you that I am very sorry for my actions.I blamed you without thinking about the facts just because I angry.I am very sorry for blaming you for vandalising my wiki.Im just a head strong and very stuborn guy.I hope you will forgive me for my unjust actions --Lord Hun! Fear Me Mortals! 05:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contests They were long disbanded, and they were indeed a ton of fun. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Contests Alas, the Contests are not my jurisdiction. I have no knowledge nor authority to reinstate or recommission them. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 20:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well they are pretty much dead so anyone can come and adopt them I guess. I started the Contests thing but then I kinda became inactive and they replaced the judge. --'''DP Music Project Right, well I've been making a lot of music articles, such as singles, albums, DJ's and expanded Cadence's music career too. And I made the , , and for the music project. Basically, we'll need to create stuff based around music to expand our melody knowledge - now I have a particular interest in R&B - if you don't, that is fine (by the way, I don't like rock). Here is what we'll be doing: #Making musical items based around music. #Possibly for music artists (I can make some parodies, if you don't want to make parodies that is fine) and more studio album, singles & song articles. #Expand our categories related to music. #Make some musical instruments possibly - our own original ones. So if you can do that with me that'll be great! If you got no interest in this, or can't participate in all of those, reply back with your answer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bennyware I made it with MS Paint. I can barely use " " and " " tags. I can write a simple, organized text block in HTML. Nothing more, nothing less. All I know about HTML came from a tenth grade course in computers. Reading JavaScript, to me, is like reading Japanese. CSS is even worse. MediaWiki-Syntex is my sole code specialty. However, if that image amazes you, then I am honored. Thank you so much. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 00:51, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music Project Yeah, we can make other genres of music too like those. User-related is also fine. I agree with all there. You can start on one side, I'll start on the other - then we'll edit eachothers. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:25, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is Crow - The Hard Times to look at. I am going to be improving Dance on Sunday and make some of Cadence's albums too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Great! We'll need single covers too, so when we'll need them, I'll ask you. I've made some myself. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome too. I'll hear the remix soon - and nice on Zone Compositions. Make stuff like that - it's good. Also, your taking a style on long introductions - well done! That's what I do, but only when I know exactly and everything I am going to put in. If you are a big fan of music, you should listen to your local Chart Show, usually on the radio. What country are you in? If it's USA, then your source is Billboard.com. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ------------------- Also, could you help me spread - you can check out examples on Gary and Ninjinian. I really hate the new - even though it was me and TurtleShroom that wanted a new upgrade on the Infobox character. I just don't want to waste my time fixing it or modifying it, so I made a new one. Which one do you think is better? I won't be offended if you think the original is better. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like that very much, thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Music and Articles Well, I'm not qualified to review your Golden Sun remix, because I have never played or seen the game. However, I have nothing other than praise for your articles. They are brilliant works of literature which deserve respect and usage. Like the RV Clan before you (your style is very similar), you are a genius with no where to go but up. I believe that all of your articles are HQA 3, and if they are not, they should be promoted. My only suggestion would be to give a penguin or puffle a shot after you write about your core characters and scenarios. On the opinion side, I would also reccomend lengthening Kill's skirt a little bit and straightening her legs, but that's just me. Also, I edited the King of Sorrow for OOC and inclusion of obscure articles. I hope that you didn't mind me having King of Sorrow manifest himself outside of Yoenah instead of destroying Club Penguin. There was a lot of OOC in his first manifestation, such as the PSA being corrupt to the point of slapping someone (the PSA has sensitivity training and background checks to prevent that) and on CP being decimated. Instead, I had Zone transform because he refused to see his best friend in jail. I had to remove the second manifestation for mega-OOC. Darktan was in error because he used Kill as a tool. That's normally okay, as Darktan is fond of "pawns" (like Shroomsky screwing up the Fourth Wall) doing work for him, but Darktan is a High Penguin and one who believes in "poetic justice". I mean, with the amount of win that PogoPunk gave him, Darktan could clap his flippers and blow the USA up. Instead, he chose war as a moe fitting means of revenge. Darktan has too much class to kill someone just to make a weapon useful. He wouldn't threaten Kill or take advantage of Zone like that, regardless of how evil he is. Darktan is evil, very evil, but he still has class. Plus, Darktan, being the wielder of the Amulet of Shadow, knows the dangers of unleashing a sealed creature and what happens when one can't control such raw power. Maledict is locked away, too, though Darktan can fully control it. Darktan wouldn't make such a Noobish mistake as turning the King of Sorrow on him like that. Darktan has full experienece of ancient beings and locked-up entities. His grandfather, Ocapus, is banished into the Silmaril Void and is trapped in the Amulet. He can communicate with Darktan through it. The High Penguins put Ocapus to use by replacing his food with junk e-mail. He eats that. Plus, Malcur was trapped too, as was Speeddasher. All of these would have been taken into account, and Darktan wouldn't have made such a mistake. That is why I removed the second manifestiation. Well, as the Walruses once said, "T.L.;D.R.": In short, I showered your articles with praise and explained my OOC-correcting edits with the King of Sorrow. I also suggested that you try and make a penguin or puffle once you are done with your personal articles. In other news, go check out IFAW, the Walrus based off of the Shoop-Da-Whoop meme, with a Doctor Octogonapus twist! Have a great day, --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 23:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RV? I think they had a bit of CP and they lurved Blizzard games, especially Warcraft and Diablo. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RV Clan Yes, actually, they did have a Diablo rendition. I'm certain of a CP version, but Runescape... I am not so sure. If that is the case, then yes, you were a member of that elite group, which totally explains your writing and drawing stile. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS, BWAAAAH!! † 21:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I thought I heard somewhere that you vandal. I guess maybe not. I guess we've all been judging you incorrectly. I'm super sorry. Would you like me to erase your name and add it to my friend list? -Rocket Slug Ha ha ha! I'm painting! Well, alrighty then. I still will add you to my friends list, even though you were a vandal. I guess good people can be friends with users who used to live a life of wiki crime. I guess that's ok. And I understand bad days. They happen to the best of us. Once again, sorry for the harsh message. Rocket Slug BAWWWWWWW to me! RE: Un-CP (not mad) Before I begin, I wish to clarify that I am not mad at you, and I also wish to clarify that my intention was not to vandalize the Un-CP. I may hate it, but I'm above destroying something that someone else likes. It's hard for me, but I was trying to maintain the site's ridicule standards vwhen editing that article. You were depicting me, and not, say, Aunt Arctic, and I feel that, if you must insult me, you should do it without putting swear words and smut into Yertle's mouth and ideals. I replaced most of that with the only other insults I knew people used on me. Namely: that I am a religious zealot that burns or crucifies Un-CP cronies and everyone else at the stake, a Republicn with a shotgun, a Fuhrer, a nuisance, a villain, a power-mad being, a spaz, and someone that, if dissent occurs, the dissenter gets destroyed. I was attempting to prove that not swearing and not being filthy can still be funny. I was in no way trying to destroy the site, I was in no way trying to take over the site, and I was in no way attempting to be a vandal. I have intentionally vandalized one time in my career, and that was putting a hidden comment criticizing the CPW's new communist policies. I had no intention to attack your site. I was not seeking control. I was not angry at it, and I was not trying to blank the site because I hated its content. I was simply trying to prove that humor can be done without being dirty and without brutally slandering people and saying that I would want to lick Explorer's face and have sex with him. That is extremely offensive, much like that picture your site once had of my character making out wih Explorer's character. On the Un-CP, you can call me a religious zealot all you want. On the Un-CP, you can have me ramsack villages, burn people at the stake, crucify people on an upside-down cross, shoot them, boss them around, and issue death edicts and idiotic decrees in which I am hiding in my igloo with a shotgun. I take no offense to that. So, go ahead, have my character fill a Walrus or Aunt Arctic with lead. Have me crucify someone. However, I will harshly draw the line at anything depicting me or any of my work as swearing characters, as one who has sex, as a homosexual, or as one who encourages sex and/or smut, as well as one who marries, or is in love with Explorer. I draw the exact same lines with Explorer and his work, as he doesn't have the courage to go over there, as I do. There's poking fun at my religion, and there's blatent bashing of my core beliefs and character. Two paragraphs up, that's all fine and dandy. Below that, it's true slander. I also hate that the Un-CP reserves the explicit (literally) right to mock the CPFW and quote it page by page, insulting the site and its content and making fun of that content. Why can't we do the same here? If I try to write about the Inquisition rounding up Un-CP cronies in black vans and torturing them until the recant that site, Metric will revert my edit or make us balance it with them having unmonitored entrances. Yet, the Un-CP can tear the CPFW and everything in it to shreds, leaving it to the vultures, and we have to deal with that. If I make fun of the Un-CP on this site, they can't take and make me change it to be balenced. It's hypocracy/ Also, having me saying to "kill all Walruses" is funny. Asserting that it true, that I actually said it, is not. That was something I never remember saying, and if I did, it was a metaphor. I'm not requesting that you wipe your site of swearing. I request that you wipe the CPFW article clean and the slander on Explorer and me. Everything else is fine. Please, though, leave the CPFW and Explorer alone. Depict me as a religious, republican, creature-shooting, totalitarian, zealout nutjob that massacres random bystanders, but please, don't make my characters gay or sexual. I just want a slight bit of respect for us over at the Un-CP. After all, we're forced to have some for our article on your site. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 16:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :P.S.: I apologize for the wrongs I commited to your site. I request your forgiveness and I'll try and not do it again. I went over there in search of pictures for a video, not for a Crusade. I didn't intend to cause choas. Happyface ZK, this is not the first time that HF has been accused of being as evil as Fluffy. In fact, I gave him a long warning earlier, for nearly identical reasons that destroyed Swiss Ninja's will to edit. He totally ignored it. You claim to have pages upon pages of incriminating, smoking-gun evidence of HF being evil, all behind my back. He always acts good when I am present, but the sheer amount of negativity he has recieved creates a menacing backstory. If what you're saying is true- and knowing you, it is -he is kissing up to me in order to stay online, only to attack innocents when I have turned away. I gave him a second warning, now with more Bible, that you may enjoy reading. I have told him that, if he can't clean up his act or give me proper justification of his behavior by sunset, I'll ask you to provide your evidence. Please remember to censor all swear words and innuendos/unclean things with black squares over the word. HF has gotten away scotch-free for a long time. You and many others seem to see great evil in him. He's just kissing my backside, so they say, to stay online. HF knows that if I get mad at him, he's toast. Yet, he goes behind my back and commits atrocities towards innocent users. He fears me, and I bet he fears you even more. In fact, I'' fear you, because you tell it like it is without regard to who it is. I'll message you again when I am ready for the evidence. Until then, bask in the sweet knowledge that you may get to kick Happyface414's butt. If the punishment goes through, I'll also seize his articles as compensation for the alleged disgusting crimes he commited. He would be demoted to a rollback or normal user. If it's bad enough, he'd also be infinitely blocked. Gather your evidence, ZK, for when the sun goes down, HF's time may just come. HF should be scared. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 20:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It is TIME - ZK, please begin producing the HF Evidence ZK, Happyface414 has failed to produce any evidence to the claims of the People. Thus, it is my duty as BOSS to investigate his '''Impeachment' charges. ZK, you know what to do. Please produce all of the evidence you can gather. Please, show me every log, every portrait, every item you know of. I want witnesses, testimonies, user agreements, and most importantly, what he does behind my back on other sites. I want to see the truth, and not just him coming on and saying he will quit, and me asking him not to. Just how many pictures of evidence do you have against HF, again? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Does the shark have an alibi? † 02:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Idea: asking staff to make checkuser on the IPs of Happyface and Fluffy. Just saying. Dancing Penguin 21:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo came here for a visit, and I noticed you're an ex-RV member. what rank/faction were you involved in? never really saw much of you.. BugzyTalk 05:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Zy-El was the name of the guildmaster, I don't know the others you're talking about. we disbanded last year because he couldn't afford the money to uphold the clan site, plus he was sent off to recruit training in the army. so what's your relations with RV? BugzyTalk 06:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Final Bowser You chose one of my favorite video game songs of all time, and i feel fit to give i a review. Like all of your music, you hav done a good job, and you should be very proud of yourself. However, I would suggest that you make the starting part, where the music begins all dramatic-like, more dramatic. That's the part that, when done on the organ, sends the most chills down your spine. You put way to many instruments at the start, where it should be a gradual, dramatic buildup to the main tune. The main song, after the startup and to the end, was executed fantastically. You did a great job, as always. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Those turtles that were climbing turtles couldn't get over the turtle fence. † 01:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Linx Sure! I'll take a picture of Dan as Admiral (See CNIC) Thanks! --Anniem۝۝se Category:Signatures 12:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Request Okay, I know you're extremely busy and that your order list is backing up. I am perfectly fine if you are not able to do this -- no pressure. But if possible, could you at least make an image for the AMOEBA? I'll be sure to add a description upon hitting the save button. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 21:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW, you may want to use this and/or this as your reference image(s). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Just the AMOEBA. The description in the article should be completed pretty soon, probably by the weekend. I just want a pic of it flying in the sky, in its normal, un-camouflaged state. (Reference pic means a picture of something to base the image off of. The AMOEBA takes elements from Kabula, you see, particularly the theme song.) Take your time, I'm in no hurry. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Just a note -- you don't have to draw all of the AMOEBA's weaponry hanging out, ready to fire. I just want the blimp. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 10:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You know, if you keep that behavior up you'll probably achieve gentleman status within a few weeks. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Tim Can you draw Tim and Vam? In one picture. If yes. Tim is just like Zim, the parady he is. just get a picture of Zim and make ti look like a penguin. Vam is jsut like Gir, no diffrences. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 19:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And here, have 20 coins *gives ham* Wait how did Ham get in my pocket? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 19:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) About your RV Status (plus Happy Birthday) If that was you behind the scenes, then you did an excellent job in helping us. I had a gut feeling that Zy was getting fed info because he sure knew a lot about enemy clans for some strange reason. Also, happy birthday! Sweet sixteen is it? BugzyTalk Category:Signatures 22:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) bu bu bu bu bu...... BUGZY?!??!??!?!? PS: HAPPYU BIRTHDAY! --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Someone knows how to sneak... May you have many more! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Some more noms for your enjoyment -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 22:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Kill's Death Okay I think I have a way of making it more CoC acceptable and dramatic. When Nightmare wounds Kill, he transforms into super Nightmare and fights the King of Sorrow. When he loses (courtesy of Tails), he flees, and by that time it's too late to save Kill. Zone knows that she'll suffer an agonizing death and there's no way to prevent it, so he pulls himself to put her out of her misery and shoots her with a snowbullet. Deletion apocalypse FTW Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare and Sorrow are equal, Antibodies anyone? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 00:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I can fly with that Mectrixctic, dunno if that would be allowed though. Z K 04:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) For Zone '''Note: Yes, from now on I will specify to which user I wish to speak to. Wondering if you could give a review on my very first images drawn in Flash. Recently my dad bought pretty much all of the Adobe CS3 programs and I've been trying out Flash ever since. (I'm taking Flash II right now in school.) Since I know you usually draw images using Flash, just wondered what your opinions were on this and this. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 02:24, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sysop *FOR Z Hey Z! You can tell Kill this too, but I know you a bit better, In 100 more edits (You have 300 already, keep it up!) You can become a sysop. I know that will be coming up REALLY soon and I know you will have atleast 95% of the wiki's votes for. Just wanted to brighten your day! --Anniem۝۝se 14:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tablet for Zone Sure, I can wait. (Especially if it's for a better-quality image.) I'll have SSBB to keep me busy.... heheh. >=D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 21:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ned Flanders: GO FORTH AND PLASTER HIS FACE!! ZK, I hope I'm not too late! I looked up Ned Flanders. You have my full approval! Ned Flanders seems to be what the Simpsons are not: clean, moralistic, non-swearing, successful, kind, sober, and he has an epic mustache to boot! I guess what they say is true: everyone has a Simpsons counterpart. Ned? He's the closest to me. I especially like how the article said he attacked Lovejoy for being a hypocrite and being Non-Christian. That guy- from what I've read -is a jerk. Hurry up and put his face on TSP! You have my permission! Nay, my endorsement! I was going to write a speech, but it's far too close to bedtime to do that. "Diddly do" and other stuttering/nonsense dribble! :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 02:04, April 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Thank you for choosing a character that is appropriate for the database! I commend you for your respect! That will truly pay off down the road, as you have truly proven your trustworthiness and respect for us and the COC! P.S.S.: Ned Flanders has a mustache made of raw win. I see why he has a fan club. ---- Hurry! Time is running out!! I must see Ned Flanders by midnight tomorrow! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 02:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Flander's Fun Flander's has took over the fanon - it was your idea, great idea -- it's going a bit far now. Everybody's been sucked into it, but not me. Hun's gone crazy on the idea and is thinking about his "LOLCats" now. Though this is for one day, it's gone overboard. Everybody is going "What's my Flander name? Blah blah ba-blah!" - I told Hun that if LOLCats strikes here, then I will take leave - he doesn't care, does he? This is what he writes. I'm doing nothing about it, I am just notifying you that the joke has gone too far - and it was a good idea, it's just that everybody went too far. P.S. I have MSN, by the way. P.S.S. Could you see - it doesn't work and I need it fixed. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Genius I loved the Ned Flanders takeover today,it made me laugh after about 5 secs of staring blankly,hey I heard that TS will make you a BOSS ;) you rock so hard man!!!!! --User:Mech Rider Some robots did not eat the waffles 03:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Flanders I understand that you like the praise of your brilliant idea, but it is annoying me -- that is all. And I really do not know, I copy-pasted the Wikipedia code of the Navbox and it comes out as . -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know, now. I'll add you soon, if you even wanted me to add you :) : we can talk about stuff. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay :D - and just so you know, the CPW have copied the same code, I think, from Wikipedia and their Navbox works, but I do not know why ours doesn't. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Imperial Emporer. ZK, I grant you permission to use, write, and roleplay as Imperial Emporer and all his forces. However, I'd like to point out that I hold a stake in Zenexthia, as it was once the land of Turtly. Turtly was run by King Tortoise and President Crabby until IE came, saw, and conquered. If you wish to ask anything about Zenthexia/Turtly, please do so with haste. Otherwise, you have total and unrestricted access to IE. I can't wait to see what you do with him! I apologize for the extreme delay, but hey, I'M AT DISNEY WORLD! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 22:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My signature is related to an experience I had at the park. It was either that or HYPER SPLUNKING. Music It really depends on your taste and your criteria for good music. I prefer fast, exciting, and/or epic music. The Kirby series is all three. Your suggested remix is still pretty good. It's tense, and the percussion is great. I think it justifies its title of "Epic". If you want to see some music from the Kirby series that I think is pretty epic, you can check out this remix of Galacta Knight's Theme and this awesome remix of Miracle Matter's Theme. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dededoo is here to CLEAN YOUR CLOCK.']]) View this template 19:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like to see battles against both bosses, here's a vid of the battle against Miracle Matter, and here's the battle against Galacta Knight. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dededoo is here to CLEAN YOUR CLOCK.']]) View this template 19:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How do you remember all that wiki code? Its so confusing....--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I want Zone to reply. And,how did you learn those cool fancy section things? (Not headings those...you know the things that organise the main page)--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:12, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo I'm not very good at drawing humans, but I might just decide to draw your requests one day. --Speeddasher To be honest that's gonna be kinda hard to give you advice seeing as you're allready such a great artist. I'd say just keep doing what you're doing. Draw what you're comfortable drawing. You've got a gift and that's pretty much all the advice I can give you. I like you're art style and you need to keep it up. I'm not telling you to make more pictures right now because I know how sometimes people don't have time to draw (believe me, I learned the hard way by taking requests from a lot of people). Also congratulations on getting the tablet. --Speeddasher Request Dear, Z K, I ask of you, when you have time, if you can please make a picture for Emperor Pengvintine (the future Swiss Ninja). Description: He is basically looks like Swiss Ninja (with his belt and mask) with *a white beard and puffy eyebrows (like Sensei) *Lots of facial wrinkles *He wears a black cloak over his head. *he has a cane *His facial expression is very sour looking, and his eyes are bold and angry looking. Please do it as soon as you can. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 17:44, April 8, 2010 (UTC) For Zone ROFL. I was looking up Happy Mask Guy and look what I found: The Happy Mask Salesman. He wants Majora’s Mask. Everyone who’s evil wants Majora’s Mask… .He has a Mario mask on his backpack. Fun little easter egg, right? How does Link get his masks? People die, he plays the song of healing and then their faces become masks (that’s pretty creepy in itself), so effectively, the Happy Mask Salesman has killed Mario. Lol. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 00:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Yes, it will certainly help. But if there is no music for the songs, it can only be used for theme songs or stuff like that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What is... ...Your user icon from? (Mine is just a drawing that i made from MS paint)--12yz12ab Talk to me 17:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) What is... ...Your user icon from? (Mine is just a drawing that i made from MS paint)--12yz12ab Talk to me 17:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I also need help on how to fix my userpage thing that I COPIED FROM THE MAIN PAGE.... ?!? What's the dealio with the weird pictures? LOL. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 18:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Disney World was wonderful, thank you for asking. Fortunately, I have been pulled up to speed with this site's events. Thank you for the assistance. :) --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 17:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Nightmare's Army Hey, I herd that you're good at making templates, and don't like ripoffs, so can you create the template for Nightmare's Army? I think Nightmare Epic would benefit from it. If you are unable to, maybe you could inform some people about wikitext code (correct me if I'm wrong and you're not that good) k, Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME Yeah, that template looks so much cooler. Anyways, the color of the font should be different, because the background is also blue. I think some kind of dark magenta might do the trick. Also, we'll need a template for Nightmare's actual army (Some X-creatures are alligned with Darktan). Can you suggest what some ranks might be? And we'll have a section for "Nightmare Epic" where DTA and NMA were merged. I think some X-creatures in the story could avoid the brainwashing and be on the side of good/neutral. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Do you play CP?--12yz12ab Talk to me 20:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Nightmare Epic stuff Okay I made a summary of what is likely to be the story by taking your story from the Forum, but made changes to it, for conintinty. The biggest being... #The reverse emothings portion is thrown out. #Darktan is against the hypnosis, but is Hypnotized by Z K immediatly afterwards. #Some DTA members escape from being hypnotized. #(scroll to see spoiler) Nightmare succedes in taking over the King of Sorrow, at the climax of the DA giving him a near infinite deletion powers. He loses (duh) but not without a big, long, and hard fight. I'm almost finished writing it and will post it on blogs Just as a "head's up" Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 17:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah Somewhere in the middle I think I'll put that. In the story Zone will be on the Good Guy's side for a while (faking it) and won't tell them that Nightmare is getting the Gems, so they won't know. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: 1337 PKMN DNS Hacking Thank you, ZK! The Trade worked perfectly! I recieved a Celebi. A word of advice, though, is that you should give them names. I'd reccomend "BROS" and "QUALITY" for all of them, based on gender. That way, folks would be able to remember you when they play their game. I have one question, though. If I wish to use the Global Trade Console outside of your 1337 gifts, can I do it without having to change the Primary DNS Server? Anyway, thank you for the Celebi. I appreciate your gift! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Do it. Do it NAOUGHW!!!! † 00:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC)